Unlikely Matches
by steph84
Summary: The secret's out. Eric Bischoff is in love with Jade McMahon, the youngest daughter of Vince McMahon. But does she love him back?
1. Encounters

Eric sighed as he stormed through the arena. Never in his entire career had he been as angry as he was at that moment. Just thinking what that little bitch had done on live air was enough to boil anyone's blood. Jade McMahon was going to pay-daughter of the boss or not-because no one puts down Eric Bischoff.  
  
"Hunter, have you seen Jade?" Eric approached the looming figure that stood at the door to his office, in a heated discussion with Ric Flair. Hunter looked up.  
  
"Eric, man, I've been looking for you. I want to talk to you about the recent Scott Steiner rumour. He can't sign with us, Eric; he doesn't have the right attitude, not to mention the talent."  
  
"Hunter, that's between Steiner and me. Right now, I need to know if you've seen Jade."  
  
Hunter looked surprised. It was as if Eric hadn't really been listening to his number one superstar. A pout filled his face and he grunted. "Haven't seen her. Probably with her sister somewhere." With that, he nodded at Flair and the two hustled off down the hallway, leaving Eric fuming outside his office door.  
  
He entered the room, looking down, thinking of ways to get even with Jade. Ever since he had entered the WWE, Jade McMahon, the youngest daughter of Vince McMahon, tried to make his life a living hell. She had the looks of a goddess, and the personality of an angel, but Eric would never tell her that. He never had time. Jade was the only one who insisted on making his life a mess. She just got off the air on Monday Night Raw, mentally smacking Eric again, saying that he wasn't worth the money that her father's company was spending on him. "He's nothing but a wash-up wannabe and I don't know how anyone could be gullible enough to hire the maniac," she fumed into the microphone, leaving Eric backstage, watching his television set in a blind rage. She was just mad at her father because he had hired him; he figured she felt threatened and was jealous because WCW was such a big success.  
  
Her sister, Stephanie, was no better. Steph had been running SmackDown for quite some time now, and to great lengths of success-another secret Eric would never admit to any of the McMahon family. The girls were great successes, a word Eric had become accustomed to through his WCW experience. But he wanted them to fail so miserably; particularly Jade for making his life the way it was in this company.  
  
He sat down at the desk that was in the room, trying to decide what to do. He could go on air and slander her back, but that would do no good. He would just be sinking to her level. He sat in his chair and twirled around, his fingers clasped in a temple-like shape. His evil demeanour spelled out everything he stood for, yet he still felt as if there were something missing in his career. His wife always said he would go for what he wanted and would get it. So when would he get rid of Jade McMahon?  
  
Suddenly, his cell phone rang, jarring him out of his deep thoughts. He jumped at the sound before recovering and answering the ring with a curt greeting.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show, Eric?"  
  
Eric felt his blood boil and his head begin to pound at the sound of Jade's voice. He began to rub his temples. "Very humorous, Jade, very funny. But the next time you talk me down like that, it'll cost you."  
  
"Just like your entrance theme says, eh, Eric?" There was a joking tone in the girl's voice, almost as if she enjoyed torturing him. On the other end of the line, Jade stood a foot away from Eric's office door, on her cell phone, taunting her sworn enemy. Jade had been a part of the wrestling company ever since she could walk and she wasn't about to let the man who once ran WCW drive her father's successes into the ground. Tapping lightly on the door, she entered the office, savouring the look of annoyance on Eric's face. She anticipated a quick comment, but got a quiet remark instead.  
  
"I didn't say 'come in'."  
  
She giggled out loud. "Oh, come off it, Eric! You know that you want me in here. You can't resist the boss's daughter."  
  
"Watch me," he muttered, finding it hard to look at her as she slithered her way up to his desk. Perching herself on top of the desk, she turned to face him and drew his face her way.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, I am a McMahon. I don't let anyone walk on me. Not even you. If you're going to work here, you're going to have to realize that. If I want something, I will stop at nothing to get it. And what I want is you out of my way."  
  
"I know you go for what you want, Jade." Eric's voice was calm but his head was ringing with silent alarms. If he wasn't careful, then he could fall into the same trap that so many of the other WWE superstars have. The trap of the sexy, seductive Jade McMahon.  
  
"I'll never forget what you did to me at WCW, you and that damn Degeneration X," he said, standing up to avoid eye contact. "We lost ticket sales because of you."  
  
Jade smiled at the recollection. "Ahh, memories, eh, Eric. They make me smile. Especially the remembrance of the look on your face when DX invaded WCW that one night. We took matters into our own hands, Eric, and we won. Don't underestimate me." With that, she slid off the desk and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
"Don't worry, Jade," Eric muttered to himself. "I don't underestimate you. If anything, I think I overestimate you." 


	2. Temptation

A/N: I don't own anyone but Jade McMahon.  
  
Another Monday night brought only more feelings of anticipation to Eric Bischoff's stomach. Butterflies flew around as he tried to predict Jade's actions for that night. The girl was unpredictable-and Eric found himself more and more attracted to her with each passing day.  
  
The show started off without a hitch. The fans appreciated every moment of every match and for a brief minute, Eric managed to forget all about his personal dilemmas and focus on being Eric Bischoff, the rough and tough General Manager of WWE Monday Night Raw. The man who would step over his own mother to get what he wants. To be the guy whom everyone despised for his ruthless actions. The man who was quickly falling for his old competition.  
  
Eric finished his segment and hurried back to his office for the night, hoping for another visit from Jade. Instead, he was greeted with a memo on his desk from the girl, herself:  
  
Eric, Enough of the kidding around. Meet me at the Livestock Bar and Grill after the show tonight. You're talk is cheap, so let's see how you hold your liquor. Jade  
  
Eric felt his heart leap into his throat. Was she there now? He knew that management frowned upon leaving a show early, but he had no more TV segments; what could the harm be? Quickly, he packed his things and got ready to call for his car.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Eric turned towards the voice and found himself face to face with Shawn Michaels. Shawn had a funny smile on his face as he read the note, still on Eric's desk. "Going to meet the famous WWE bouncer?" he asked, a joking note in the tone of his voice.  
  
"WWE bouncer? What are you talking about?"  
  
Shawn smiled again. "Jade. Everyone here knows that she's the WWE bouncer. And I see you're going to meet her."  
  
"I am not going to do anything of the sort. And for future reference, why do you call her the WWE bouncer?"  
  
Shawn got a distant, content look on his face. "She's gorgeous and she knows it; there's no doubting that. And she uses that fact to get what she wants. She's gone through so many guys in this company, she's like a bouncer, bouncing from one guy to another. It's a legend in this business that she might never settle down with one guy. Once upon a time, a long time ago, I fell for her. And it was both the best and worst decision of my life."  
  
Eric tried not to look too interested as Shawn searched his face for a reaction. "Well, I'm not going to meet her. I'm going home to my wife for the next two days. Just for your information."  
  
As he prepared to leave the room, he heard Shawn say, "You go home to your wife. But Jade won't keep you from coming to her for long. Before you know it, you'll be dreaming of her."  
  
Eric spun around. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know when you get in that mood and your wife is right there? Is it just geographical convenience? Who are you really fantasizing about at the moment? You're a red-blooded guy like me, Eric. I can pretty much assure that it's not your wife."  
  
Eric stood in silence, for fear if he opened his mouth, the wrong words would spill out onto the office floor. Shawn had hit the nail on the head and Eric was afraid to let that be shown. Instead of saying anything, he quietly turned away and headed out to the parking lot to go meet temptation. 


	3. Secrets

A/N: I don't own any characters except for Jade McMahon.  
  
The night air was cool, as it usually was in late September. Eric stepped out of the limo, instructing the driver to take his things to the hotel where the roster was booked. Taking a deep breath and straightening both his jacket and his hair, he walked into the smoky club entrance, wondering how on earth he could ever find Jade in the mess of mass people. But he didn't have to worry for long. He was in the door no more than three minutes before he heard a familiar voice call, "Mr. Bischoff! Over here!" He glanced in the general direction of Jade's voice before noticing a very obviously drunken Jade seated at a table in the corner of the room. He made his way over to her, composing himself to his television character. The cool-as-a-cucumber Eric Bischoff sauntered up to Jade.  
  
"You wanted to meet me here for what reason?" he asked, trying to still his fluttering heart. Until then, he had only heard about moments like this. Jade was wearing a very tight tank top that showed a clear shot down the front of her top. She was practically leaning on top of the table, trying to make herself heard over the noise of the bar and the country jukebox that played loud music. Her long, waist length auburn hair was pulled up neatly into a ponytail and her hazel eyes sparkled with delight as she pointed to the seat across from her.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat?" she cried, waving a bottle of alcohol in the air. "And have a drink or ten.it's on me." With that, she slammed the bottle down on the table and attempted to mix another drink in the bottle.  
  
"Whoa!" Eric cried and he snatched the bottle away from her. "I see you've already had a little bit too much to drink. I'll do this for you." She nodded in appreciation. Eric continued to pour the drink and struggled to find the words his brain wouldn't provide. "So, why did you want to meet me?"  
  
Jade's joyous face turned sombre and sober as she contemplated her response. She sat for a moment, holding on tightly to the bottle that Eric had replaced in her iron-like grip. "Eric, I want you to understand why I treat you the way that I do," she said, thinking deeply. "Wrestling is my life. This company has been my life. I never want anything bad to happen to it. I can't even begin to describe the way I felt when Dad announced that he had hired you. I felt as if he had betrayed my entire family and me. I thought that he had lost his mind and we would have to lock him up before the men in the white coats came. It bothered me to no end, thinking that the man who tried to ruin us just a few short years ago would be helping to run one of our most popular shows. I was afraid that you were going to run us into the ground."  
  
Eric kept nodding, not knowing exactly what to say. He hoped that she had more to say, because she had never opened up like this to him before. In fact, she had never said anything short of a suggestion about him leaving the company-fast.  
  
"Ever since I was very young, I've lived this wrestling dream," she continued. "Wrestling is in my blood. It's natural that I want to protect the company. I'm sure as an owner, you can understand that and relate to it." She nodded at Eric and continued talking. "The only time I ever doubted this company was when Owen died. I felt that the entire company had betrayed me by stealing my best friend from me. I can't believe that the company, this company that I've put my trust in for so many years, could make me hurt so bad." Tears sprung to her eyes, and Eric felt a lump in his throat. He, too, could recall the pain that was felt by the wrestling community when Owen Hart was killed. "So, I hope you can understand why I have been treating you the way that I have been," Jade continued. "It's nothing personal. I just don't want my life to be plummeted into the ground."  
  
Eric felt his heart wrench for the girl who sat in front of him, nearly sobbing. She seemed so violent and vengeful on television, but away from the scripts and on-screen action, she was really just a beautiful girl, trying to make it in an everyday world. He couldn't stop himself and before he knew it, he was patting her arm, actually comforting the woman who had made his life so horrible the past few months.  
  
"Jade, I want you to know that I have no intentions on running anything into the ground. I'm here to work hard and give it my best. I guess in a way you were right; I am a washed-up wannabe. I just want to be in the wrestling business again. Nothing more than that."  
  
Jade looked up, her face streaked with tears. "Do you actually mean that?" she asked hopefully. All Eric could do was nod. Gleefully, and full of alcohol, she threw her arms around his neck before realizing her actions. Quickly she sat back down, staring at her hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"No, no, no. It's quite all right. There's no need to apologize."  
  
Quizzically, Jade stared at him. "You know, Eric, this is something new for me. It never occurred to me before. I wonder if it could actually be true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you are a human being and you can have feelings."  
  
Eric smiled and playfully punched her arm. She smiled a soft smile and spoke quietly. "That, and I'm wondering if the two of us are actually sitting here, talking and laughing like old friends, instead of hating each other and throwing verbal insults back and forth."  
  
Eric just nodded, for he suddenly had a revelation. A terrible, yet extremely exciting revelation. Something that never really occurred to him before. He knew that he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw Jade, and that she could melt his ruthless attitude to nothing, but this was far more serious than a little crush. Yes, he was sure of it: he was in love with Jade McMahon. 


	4. When Temptation Turns to Reality

You can't be in love with her, Eric. You're an idiot for thinking that. You've got to smarten up and act like an adult, which is what you are. You're practically twenty years her senior! Not to mention, that you've got a wife already, whom you dearly love. So grow up and act your age!  
  
Eric had always hated that little nagging voice in the back of his mind. It was that little voice that brought sense and reality into everything that he did and sometimes he wished that it would fly away. He rolled down the window in the back of the limousine, hoping that it would just fly away, out onto the highway with the night wind.  
  
It was past two in the morning when Eric and Jade left the bar. She was pretty well sobered up from her drinking binge and Eric decided to let her be for the night. Besides, his personal revelation of his feelings for her had shocked him into silence. He could do nothing but sit and wallow in the silence of her beauty. She really was like an angel; the guys from the roster told no lies.  
  
But was he getting sucked into something he didn't want to be a part of? Were his feelings just lies and deception of times well passed? Was her talent of making full grown, strong men fall to their knees before her engulfing him, too? Or were his feelings genuine and did he truly love her? Time would tell before he would, for his fear of rejection and failing a marriage was too prominent.  
  
Back at the hotel, he was just settling in for the night when his phone rang. Wondering who could have the number to his room, he grumpily answered the incessant ringing.  
  
"Miss me?" came the angelic voice from the other end. Immediately his heart leapt into his throat. Deciding to play it cool, he tried to go along with her game. "Terribly. My heart is aching this very moment." If only she knew how true that was.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get together."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"What better time than the present?"  
  
"Jade, its ten after three in the morning. Most partiers are getting home at this time!"  
  
He could almost hear her pouting on the other end of the line. "Okay, well, if you want it that way." She sighed as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders.  
  
"Jade," Eric started out before stopping. He couldn't be heartfelt because if he was honest, then the real truth might come out. "Jade, it will take you at least half an hour to get ready and then another half an hour to get up here."  
  
"We're in the same hotel, Eric."  
  
"Yeah, but going anywhere with you takes an eternity. You stop to say hi to kids, pets and people and to talk. It seems you know everyone."  
  
"Open your door."  
  
Sighing, Eric got up and went over to the door. It was better than arguing with her. Standing outside in the hallway was Jade, with a cell phone pressed to her ear, her arm against the wall, supporting herself. She was wearing different clothes than before and looked absolutely stunning in a short tank top-even shorter than the one before-and a pair of tight blue jeans. Eric had to control his actions to avoid blurting out, "Let's go-now!"  
  
"So? Want to get going?" Jade had a funny and seductive smile on her face and Eric felt himself nodding vigorously. He rushed to grab his jacket and the two of them hurried out the door, downstairs and into the chilly night air.  
  
They walked along in silence for a few moments before Eric got up the courage to ask where they were going. Jade was silent for a moment before responding. "I was thinking about to a place I like to go to when we visit here."  
  
"Can we walk there?"  
  
"Of course. That's half the fun. Driving takes the fun out of everything."  
  
"Not if you do it right."  
  
Jade smiled again, and Eric wasn't sure if she had caught on to his innuendo correctly. Her smile led to silence once again, and Eric was content with just her presence.  
  
Close to twenty minutes later, they reached a bridge. Eric thought that they would stand atop it and talk, but Jade had other plans. They just as soon hit the bridge when Jade veered off to the right and started down the gentle slope. Eric stood dumbfounded, watching her disappear. A moment later she reappeared. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she tenderly grabbed his arm and steered him down the slope with her.  
  
Once they reached the bottom, Eric noted that there was a rough, beat up old bench directly underneath the bridge. Jade sat down and motioned for Eric to sit beside her. "Is this thing safe?" he wondered aloud and Jade laughed.  
  
"I hope so; I've been coming here for at least three years." She became still when he sat down beside her, random thoughts poking into her mind. But one thing remained apparent. "Eric, I want to make something clear to you. How I feel about you." Eric felt his heart lurch once again as he anticipated her response. If she tells me she's in love with me, what do I say? That I'll leave my wife for her? That I'll promise her the world? That I'll never let her down? "Oh yeah? How would that be?" he replied coolly, despite all the rampant thoughts running amok in his mind.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I feel that I've been extremely unfair to you. I know how you feel about the business-you made that perfectly obvious tonight. And I want to apologize for making you feel so horrible. And for trying to ruin your reputation. And for making fun of you. And for hating you. And for treating you unfairly. And for undermining you. And for underestimating you." Silence reigned for a few seconds. "Actually, I'm going to apologize for being me because if I apologize for everything individually, we might be here until next week."  
  
"Don't apologize for being you," Eric said fervently. "You are a sweet, charming, beautiful girl who had faith in her father, as most girls your age do. You had every right to be mad at me. I just wish you had taken it out some other way."  
  
Jade giggled. "Well, being a McMahon isn't easy. We've been taught all of our lives to keep our feelings inside. I guess I didn't know any other way to express how angry I was. On second thought, I wasn't really angry. I was hurt and disappointed in my father. You're right; every girl should have faith in her Daddy, and I did up until then. I thought my father had lost his mind and gone insane. It killed me to see you come out there because I could practically hear Raw being flushed. I hated it. And I guess, instead of hating the situation, I started hating you."  
  
"I understand, Jade. You don't have to worry anymore." Eric's smile melted Jade's heart. She felt so compelled by his compassion, his ability to forgive her for being so nasty to him. She felt so overwhelmed by his kindness that she found herself leaning towards him.  
  
Don't kiss him, you idiot! her brain screamed. He's married! He's almost twice your age! He tried to put your father out of business! He's your enemy! But her body wasn't responding to the shattering thoughts that penetrated her brain. Before she knew what was happening, she was caught up in the blurry web and was kissing Eric Bischoff. 


	5. Surprises of the Worst Kind

"Hey guys! I didn't know you came here, too!"  
  
The sound of Jeff Hardy's voice rang loud in the night air and Jade pulled back from Eric's embrace faster than lightning. "Jeff! Hi! I didn't know you came here, either!"  
  
"Oh, it's not just me," Jeff replied. "Shawn! Goldie! Booker! Chris! Move it! I've found a friend!"  
  
"Oh, no," Jade heard Eric whisper and she smiled. The excitement of doing something and the thrill of possibly getting caught was exhilarating. She loved it. And before she had time to think about it any more, four more Raw superstars piled down underneath the bridge. Goldust, Booker T and Chris Jericho tried to sit on the bench between Jade and Eric and Jeff stood, hovering above them. Jade couldn't help but notice the funny look that Shawn Michaels was giving Eric.  
  
"Eric, could I talk to you for a second?" Shawn said, motioning for Eric to step out beside the bridge. Eric nodded quickly, running his hand through his hair. He gave Jade a look and stood up, causing the four superstars to collapse on the bench, on top of Jade. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but join in on their giggling and laughing fit.  
  
"Not meeting her, huh? Not going to see her, huh? What is this, Eric?" Fury raged in Shawn's eyes as he confronted the General Manager. To him, Eric resembled a dog that had gotten caught with his nose in the garbage. If Eric had a tail, Shawn was sure it would be between his legs right now.  
  
"Look, Shawn, not that it's any of your business, but yes, I did go to meet her. And yes, we are getting along better than we were before. But that's none of your concern, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, get your clowns out of here and leave us alone!"  
  
Eric had read up on Shawn Michaels for years. He knew that the man barely had a mean bone in his body. Surprise filled his body when Shawn grabbed him and threw him up against the side of the bridge on the outside. "You're married, Eric," he hissed. "Not that I give a damn. But I will not stand by and watch as Jade becomes a mistress to you and your sick, twisted ways. Not that I want your wife to get hurt, but Jade won't get hurt, either. Not on my watch." He dropped Eric back down to the ground, leaving him stunned by the unbelievable action. Shawn began to back away, still staring hard into Eric's eyes. "I told you not to get sucked into it, Bischoff. I told you so. But Jade will not pay for your mistakes." With that he turned on his heels and stormed off into the night.  
  
Eric ran his hand through his hair. Anger filled his mind, but he knew that if he didn't return to the others soon, talk would be flying. And sure enough when he entered under the bridge again, Goldust was up, imitating Eric and Shawn. "Oh, Eric, behave! Don't touch me there! Be nice on our private time!" he cried in a mock tone, leaving Booker T, Jericho and Jeff in hysterics. Jade merely smiled until she saw Eric's return. Immediately sensing that something was wrong, she jumped up and ran towards him, causing the others to look their way.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked quietly, her back to the onlookers. Eric simply shook his head and indicated that they should leave. Jade nodded and turned back to the amazed superstars.  
  
"Where did Shawn go?" Jeff asked, curiosity filling his voice.  
  
"He went back to the hotel," Eric said, lying through his teeth. "He said he had a headache and to tell you guys sorry."  
  
Jeff's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he accepted the answer. "I'm going back now, guys. I'm getting tired and it's been a long night. Maybe you guys should get back, too," she suggested.  
  
"No way, man, I'm hanging out here for awhile," Jericho said, planting his feet firmly under the bench. "I ain't leaving for no one."  
  
"Well, I'm out, guys," Booker said, standing. Jeff and Goldust followed his lead and they headed up the hill, saying the goodnights to Jade and Eric.  
  
"Don't leave me here, guys!" Jericho cried and jumped up to follow his friends. Jade couldn't help but laugh at his desperate attempt to remain un-frightened in the dark night. Together, they began to climb the hill, mentally noting to go a different way back than the others.  
  
Ten minutes had passed before the first word was spoken. "Eric, what happened back there?"  
  
"With Shawn? Ah, he just wanted to complain about something that I told him the other day."  
  
"No. I meant with you and me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Quietly they walked through the streets, Eric looking at the ground and Jade gazing into the stars above. When Eric didn't answer, she asked the question again.  
  
"I don't know, Jade," he replied honestly. "Well, I mean, I know what it was, but I don't know why it happened, or how. Or what it means. I wish I did, but I don't. Sometimes I just don't have the answers to everything."  
  
"Amazing. In one night I learn of several different pieces of evidence that you really are human," Jade joked, but Eric remained sombre. "That was a joke, Eric," she prompted, triggering a small smile out of him.  
  
They walked back to the hotel in silence, only the sound of each other's breathing being heard. When they reached the hotel's front door, Jade stopped short. "Damn it," she muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rob has my room key," she replied, digging in her pockets. "He was holding onto it for me while we did the show. He never gave it back to me."  
  
Eric sighed. "Well go to his room and get it. I'll go with you."  
  
Jade gave him a funny look. "Yeah, okay. Good plan, Eric. We show up at Rob Van Dam's door at four-thirty in the morning, together, not to mention, asking for my room key. Rob's not stupid. He's gonna know something's up. Geez, Eric, just when I think you're actually smart, you go and say a thing like that."  
  
Eric barely heard the insult, for he was trying to resist the urge to invite her to stay in his room. Not a good idea, screamed that voice from inside. But what else can I do? Eric asked himself. Let her sleep outside?  
  
"Would you like to stay in my room for the night?"  
  
For a brief moment, Eric thought he saw doubt in Jade's eyes, but he figured he could have mistaken it for delight. She was the one who kissed him. But you're the one who kissed her back, the voice nagged.  
  
"If you don't mind, Eric. I really didn't feel like sleeping outside."  
  
Like you read my mind, he thought. "I wouldn't let you do that," he said. "You could have always slept in the hallway."  
  
"Hahaha," she said, punching him playfully.  
  
Once inside his room, Eric went to the bed and moved his stuff to the floor. "I'll sleep here and you take the bed."  
  
"We have a little problem."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I can't sleep in these clothes. I need my bedclothes."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. Going to his bag, he plucked out a t-shirt and threw it at her. "Change in the bathroom. And hurry, I'm tired."  
  
She headed in the direction of the bathroom, muttering to herself. "You sure do get crabby when you're tired." Eric nodded to himself and continued making his bed. Moments later, she returned, carrying her clothes in a pile which she threw on the floor on the other side of the bed. Eric couldn't help but notice that the shirt came no lower than her mid-thighs. She stood before him, almost as if taunting him.  
  
"Are you going to be okay on the floor?" she asked, watching him struggle with the blankets.  
  
"What other choice do we have?" he snapped.  
  
Half an hour later, they both lay in bed, neither one feeling the need for sleep. Oh, this is good, Eric thought to himself. I'm lying in bed with the woman I truly love, my boss's daughter. I'm highly attracted to her and she's wearing nothing but my skimpy t-shirt. It's dark and she kissed me tonight. This is a good setting. 


	6. Night Falls

"Eric? Are you tired?"  
  
The sound of her voice made him jump. Staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to think of every unsexy thing he had ever seen, he replied, "No."  
  
"What do you want to do then?"  
  
Hmmm. Good question Jade.  
  
"Go to sleep, Jade."  
  
He felt her roll over to face him. Suddenly the bed seemed awfully small. "No, silly. I mean, if you're not tired, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Sleep, Jade. I just want to sleep."  
  
"Okay, then. Goodnight, Eric."  
  
"Goodnight, Jade."  
  
It was quiet for a moment and Eric actually considered sleeping outside. The cool air will calm you down, he reasoned. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and it seemed really hot in the room.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yes, Jade?"  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. Most of the other guys would have left me outside."  
  
"Why is that, Jade?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess they don't really care about me."  
  
"Go to sleep, Jade."  
  
"'Kay. Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Make your move. Don't make your move. Think of your wife. Leave your wife. Take a cold shower. Sleep outside. Strip down to nothing. Get up and leave. Leave your wife. You love your wife. You love Jade more.  
  
"Eric?" "What, Jade?"  
  
"You won't tell anyone about what happened tonight, will you?"  
  
"No, Jade."  
  
"Good. Because we both have reputations to protect."  
  
"Yes, Jade. Goodnight, Jade."  
  
"Night."  
  
Tell her how you feel. Don't tell her how you feel. Express it to her. Write her a poem. Write her a letter. Write her a story. Draw her a picture. Buy her jewellery. Sing her a song. Propose to her.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"About what happened tonight."  
  
"We'll talk about it later, Jade."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Now goodnight, Jade."  
  
"Night."  
  
Perfect opportunity. You know you haven't been happy with your wife. You never see her. Dating someone in the business is perfect. You'll always see them. But will you see too much of them? After awhile, will they become annoying?  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Jade, I think I know why the other guys would have left you outside and not let you sleep in their rooms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Eric sighed. "Please, please, please go to sleep, Jade."  
  
"Goodnight, Eric."  
  
"Goodnight, Jade." 


	7. Happiness Lasts Forever

To Jade's dismay, the following week held no conversations between her and Eric that involved that night's kiss. No matter how many times she tried to bring it up to him, he would change the subject. She felt used and hopeless and decided to turn to the only person she could really trust.  
  
"You kissed him?!"  
  
Stephanie McMahon's reaction was one for the books. Jade burst out laughing at the horrified, amused, jealous look on her sister's face. "Jealous, Steph?"  
  
"Well-I mean, it's Eric Bischoff. He's your enemy. You hate him. On the other hand," Steph looked thoughtful, "he is kind of sexy."  
  
"He is incredibly sexy!" Jade cried, flopping into the chair in her sister's office. "Sexy, charming, funny, smart and, believe it or not, he's human."  
  
"Hmmm. Who would have thought?"  
  
"I don't know what to do, Steph!" Jade became increasingly quiet. "I think I'm in love with him."  
  
"In love with him or infatuated with his looks and personality? Jade, you're my baby sister. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I only want you to be happy, but you have to remember. He's a married man. A married man who's almost twenty years your senior."  
  
"Only eighteen. Seventeen years next month."  
  
"Whatever. The fact remains, what do you think he wants with you?"  
  
"I don't know, Steph. I really don't know."  
  
The following Monday night held great anticipations with both Eric and Jade. They had a big scene together and it was obvious that they couldn't avoid each other much longer.  
  
Although Steph was the GM of SmackDown, she promised her sister she would be there for moral support. Steph was sworn to secrecy and was usually good at keeping secrets but this was one thing that nagged at her constantly. She confided in her boyfriend, Hunter, and before she knew it, the entire Raw roster knew that there were feelings between Eric and Jade. When Jade found out she went ballistic.  
  
"Steph! I thought I could trust you!"  
  
"Jade, I promise you. All they know is that Eric and you have formed a truce. Nothing more." "There had better be nothing more, or else its your ass, Steph!"  
  
Twenty minutes before the show began, Eric was pacing the floors of the arena backstage, waiting for a run in with Jade. However, she never showed up to taunt him, as she so often did. Eric began to panic that she wouldn't show up at all when he spotted her and Stephanie McMahon walking through the halls towards the ring entrance.  
  
He fought the urge to call to her, seeing as her sister was with her. Jade saw him and gave him the coldest glare she could possibly manage. Steph rolled her eyes at the lame attempt of her sister and steered her in the other direction, giving Eric an eye of her own. Eric felt his heart drop. He had something to tell Jade, some earth-shattering news that would shake her world. But he wanted to do it in the right time frame. And having her mad was never a good idea.  
  
When his music hit, he timed his entrance right, putting on a big smile for everyone to hate. The audience hadn't accepted him as openly as he would have liked but he wasn't going to complain. Accepting the microphone as he entered the ring, he paraded around as he so often did. Deciding on the spot to change the script, he went with his gut.  
  
"Before I say anything, I would like to do something spontaneous. I would like to call out Jade McMahon to the ring, if you please. Jade, come on out here."  
  
The crowd waited, wondering what kind of mud slinging would go on between the two now. It was just last week that Jade had called the Raw GM a "washed-up wannabe" and they were eager to hear Eric's response to that.  
  
When Jade didn't appear, Eric began to panic. When it was scripted, it was hard enough to wait for them to appear. But this was really live- unscripted. It was suicide with no life preserver in case you change your mind. "Jade, come out here, please. There is something I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Eric faced the entrance with great anticipation, and fear. Then suddenly he heard the crowd roar louder than before. He turned around to come face to face with Jade, who's hazel eyes were a steely cold grey.  
  
"Jade! Glad you could make it out here! What, did you come through the crowd or something?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Eric. What the hell do you want?"  
  
Eric dropped his character, for fear that if he didn't, he would lose the best thing that might have ever happened to him. "Jade, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Unless its what I want to hear, Eric, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I don't know what you want to hear, Jade! You didn't tell me!"  
  
"You didn't let me!"  
  
Eric felt a tug at his heart. "Jade, don't be like this, please!"  
  
"Be like what, Eric? Like you have been? A cheap moron who always gets what he wants, as long as it involves something for him?"  
  
Eric found himself wondering if she was acting now, or being sincere. What would cause her to be so angry with him? Then it dawned on him: Stephanie McMahon. His rival competition. She had obviously convinced her sister to go against Eric.  
  
Jade's face was twisted in emotional agony. She desperately longed to tell Eric her feelings and watching his face contort in pain caused her to break down in tears. She wept uncontrollably, not being able to control her sobs. She dropped the microphone, no longer caring about the show or anything else. She dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face.  
  
The fans began screaming as Vince McMahon stormed down the ramp. Entrance music was forgotten as the unwritten scene unfolded in front of their very eyes. Technicians backstage didn't know whether or not to keep filming.  
  
Vince grabbed the microphone from the stage where his daughter had let it fall, and began lashing out at Eric. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared, directly in Eric's face. Eric tried to back up, but Vince wouldn't let him go anywhere. "What the hell are you doing, Eric? Why is my daughter in tears? Why did I get a concerned phone call from Shawn Michaels at seven o'clock this morning, regarding my daughter and you? Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
His job no longer mattered to him. Neither did ratings, nor sticking to the script. "Vince, I love your daughter. I am in love with her. Last night, I went to my wife and told her that it was over. I told her that I had found someone else I was in love with. We're getting divorced."  
  
The crowd's noise silenced and suddenly you could hear a pin drop. Jade looked up in amazement, a smile lighting up her face. She didn't know whether to laugh at the aspect of Eric admitting that he loved her, or cry at the look on her father's face. Vince's face raged red and she waited for the explosion.  
  
"What do you mean, you're in love with her, Bischoff? I didn't hire you to fall in love with my daughter. I hired you to do a damn good job on Raw, and now all you can tell me is that you love my daughter?"  
  
Eric wouldn't back down. This is for Jade, he thought to himself. He took a step towards Vince. "Vince, I am in love with Jade. Like it or not. I don't know how she feels about me, though," he said, turning her way.  
  
Jade jumped up and embraced him, causing him to throw the microphone down on the canvas of the ring. "I love you, too," she whispered in his ear. "And I always will."  
  
Eric's smile could have lit up the entire arena. Never in his life had he felt as ecstatic or happy as he did that moment. Giving up, Vince, too, threw down the microphone, jumped over the bottom rope and left ringside, with one last glance at his daughter embracing Eric Bischoff in the middle of the ring for everyone to see. Slowly, he shook his head and began to walk away.  
  
Meanwhile, off to the side, Steph stood in silence, taken aback by the sudden display of emotion in the drama filled scene. She felt tugged into the picture through her sister and the family love they shared, but also felt torn because of her father's reactions and the nature of Eric Bischoff, being the GM of her rival show. Just like her father, she shook her head, leaving ringside where she had promised she would stay, with one last glance at her sister enjoying true happiness. 


End file.
